The Diamond and The Devil
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: When Hiruma decides its time to ask Mamori, he finds the perfect diamond for her, But Argon tries to get in his way and gets rid of him. With lust on his mind, Argon wants Mamori to himself. Will Hiruma make it back before the school year ends, and Mamori is gone from him? (Musical, The Pebble and the Penguin)
1. Now and Forever

**Each chapter will have one song…**

The hallways of Saikyoudai College were filled with students of all ages. Guys in their final years, wandered around looking for their girlfriends, hoping to share their life together forever or looking for someone available to become their girlfriends. The Girls were doing the same thing. Everyone was hoping to have a love now and forever.

_**[Everybody]**_

_One perfect diamond  
Just one humble stone  
But oh, what a stone can do  
It means that I have one love forever  
And one love alone  
A now and forever with you_

Boys found their Girlfriends, taking their arms; some were asking them out for a special night in a couple of days.

_**[Boys]**__  
Now and forever  
I'll show her I care  
I'll find her the rarest stone  
and maybe if the diamond is perfect  
She'll tell me right there  
She's now and forever my own_

One lonely boy noticed Hiruma, sitting by himself, tapping away on his computer.

_**[Random student]**_

_Hey Hiruma, how about you?_

_You got a diamond for your girl?_

_**[Hiruma]**_

_What the fuck are you talking about?_

Hiruma pushed the other guy away from him. Some girls huddled together, whispering excitedly to each other, wondering what their boys have in plan.

_**[Girls]**__  
Now and forever  
we'll do like girls do  
we'll cuddle and hug and kiss  
we'll have a little world where  
whatever we dream of comes true  
A now and forever in bliss_

Wanaka, Suzuna, and Maruko had some time off of their classes, and decided to visit Mamori at her school. When Suzuna first saw all the excitement happening, she wondered if Mamori will be asked out

_**[Wanaka]**_

_Oh this is so exciting_

_**[Suzuna]**_

_So romantic!_

_**[Maruko]**_

_Knock it off! Romance got nothing got to do with it, listen_

_**[Mamori]**_

_You know, I don't think a diamond should be that important_

_**[Maruko]**_

_If don't want the diamond, how would you choose?_

_**[Suzuna]**_

_How would you know its Mr. Right?  
_

_**[Mamori]**__  
I will know when, Suzuna  
'Cause it's not the diamond, it's the person  
now and forever  
His heart will be true  
that's how I'll know who he is  
No matter if his diamond is clever  
or borrowed or blue  
I'll now and forever be his_

The four girls walked among the crowded hallway, passing people traded homework, band people talking amongst themselves. Hiruma watched as Mamori walked away, thinking of what that other guy said.

_**[Hiruma]**_

_Hmm_

An image played in his mind, what if he asked Mamori to marry him?

_**[Boys]**__  
Do you take this diamond?  
_

_**[Girls]**__  
Now and forever  
_

_**[Boys]**__  
Do you take this person?  
_

_**[Girls]**__  
Now and forever  
_

_**[Boys]**__  
Do you?  
_

_**[Girls]**__  
I do _

His daydream was interrupted as more students filled the hallway, filling it up with their noise of all kinds. Suddenly, a squeal rang through the air. Everybody turned their heads to see a boy kneeling on the floor, holding an open box, a small diamond ring showing, and the girl before him was jumping up and down with glee. How romantic considering the place their in.

_**[Everybody]**__  
We will grow old together  
Cozy in cold together  
We'll try our best together  
Further our home together  
We'll be a pair forever  
Learning to share forever_

_It's now and forever_  
_And ever and ever_  
_It's now and forever_  
_And ever and ever_

_Now and forever_  
_As sure as the sky_  
_As long as the ocean roars_  
_I'll love you in a way that_  
_I'll never begin to outgrow_  
_I'll now and forever be yours_

"Fuck this!" Hiruma said as he pushed through the crowd, he was headed to his favorite spot up on the roof where he can think in silence for a bit. He didn't realize at first that he was being followed. As he reached the top he spun around, with a menacing look on his face, to look at his stalkers. It turned out to be the three Hah Brothers.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" he addressed Kuroki and Togano, who were not students of Saikyoudai, but Jumonji was. Hiruma noticed Togano had a bucket of water.

"Oh, we came to visit Jumonji," Kuroki explained

"We saw you walking away from the huge crowd downstairs, and thought it would be a good time to talk,"

"About what?" Hiruma glanced back as he walked onto the roof. The three followed him.

"Well," Jumonji started, unsure what to say, but Togano cut to the chase.

"Are you going to ask Mamori out?" his friends started at him in shock of how open the question was.

"What?" Hiruma growled. Togano lost his quick courage and shrunk back behind Jumonji.

"Oh nothing," he said quietly. Hiruma sighed.

"Why would I, a person known as the fucking devil ask Mamori, the beautiful angel out?" he air quoted devil and angel.

_Did he just almost admit he liked her?!_ Jumonji thought.

"Um, who knows what would happen," Kuroki said, he was now holding the bucket of water, "She might say yes or….I do,"

Today was the second time in Jumonji life that he heard his friends ask such open questions to Hiruma. _Are we going to die today? _He silently asked to himself.

Hiruma just growled. _I can't believe I fucking forgot my guns, or they'll be dead by now…Me asking Mamori to…marry me?! That be the day…_

Hiruma decided to change the topic, "Why the fuck are you holding the bucket of water?"

"Hmm?" Kuroki and Togano looked down at the bucket, "Oh some teacher today handed it to us, saying to pour it outside. We've been wondering around, we forgot,"

Hiruma grabbed the bucket, and dumped it contents at the side of the building, "There, done-"

"Gah!"

The hah brothers and Hiruma ran to the side and looked down. It was Mamori, two floors down. She had decided to look out the window when a huge splash of water came raining down. She looked up to see four boys looking down at her.

"I'm coming up there!" _well at least it wasn't rain, or maybe it would have been better it was raining._

Hiruma turned around, and noticed the Hah brothers had already left, the door swinging in their wake.

"Fuck," Hiruma cursed, but he had a slight smile on his face.

* * *

Somewhere not too far on school campus, Argon was sitting on a park bench and saw it all. He grimaced.

"That damned trash," Agron grinded, three smaller students stood by him. They were scared of Argon, for he had bullied them all through College, "Does he think he can take Mamori for himself? I don't think so," the three nodded in agreement.

"Little does she know, Mamori is going to become my girlfriend then wife, we'll have the perfect kids, strong, handsome, why just like me," The three nodded again hastily.

"I just need to find a way to get rid of that damned trash,"


	2. Sometimes I wonder

Hiruma watched Mamori walking through the roof door. Water dripping off her.

"And what was that?" she complained.

"Sorry," he grinned, "it was a fucking accident,"

"Must you curse every time you speak?"

"Fuck yea,"

Mamori scowled. She took a look around the roof, "I'll forgive this time since it was accident…hopefully," she gave a slight smile, "so what are you doing up here?"

"Well it was too damn crowded downstairs and I need room to think," he explained, walking towards the edge.

"Oh yea, someone proposed right?" she walked closer to him, "What to do you think about up here?"

"I sometimes wonder about things,"

"Oh? About what?" Mamori asked, moving even more closely.

"You don't want to fucking hear it,"

"Try me," she smiled gently. Hiruma glanced back, Why not?

**[Hiruma]**

_Sometimes I wonder what those damned colors mean,_

_Why the sky is blue like your eyes,_

_Er, that just slipped out…fuck_

**[Mamori] **

_Go on,_

**[Hiruma]**

_Sometimes I wonder why the moon is new,_

_Where the stars are shooting to,_

Hiruma had brought some papers out with him earlier, gathered them all up and threw them with the wind. The two watched as the papers float away.

**[Hiruma]**

_When they're shooting through the skies,_

_There are wondrous things that I would like to know,_

_Like how they make the winds and turn the tides,_

_And then I wonder why I wonder so,_

_While other guys are busy choosing girlfriends,_

_Oh, fuck, where was I ….?_

**[Mamori]**

_Choosing...girlfriends!_

**[Hiruma]**

_Sometimes I wonder if there'll ever be,_

_Someone right for me,_

_Someone who may wonder too,_

_Who is wonderful?_

_Like y-…. Damn it, like…._

_You must be bored to tears with all this fucking nonsense,_

**[Mamori]**

_Oh, no! I don't think its nonsense at all, Even if you are a bit at end sometimes_

Hiruma smiled, "You know, we knew each other for seven fucking long years,"

"Yeah," she smiled even more brightly, she checked her watch, "oh, well I got to go Hiruma, my math class begins soon," Hiruma watched her as she left, then he turned and leaned on the railing, _well, I guess I have no choice._

* * *

Hiruma left early next morning, looking for a decent jewelry store. Though everywhere he went the store was too crowded, the ring he wanted was taken right before him, or they were not even good. He spent all day looking for a ring.

It was the evening, and Hiruma decided to go home. He kicked a can, and it flew wildly across the street. _FUCK! I couldn't find one god damned decent ring. _Hiruma looked up to the sky, the stars were coming out, and one star shone more brightly then the other stars. _I can't believe I'm about to do this…_

"Star light, Star bright, first star…fuck it. Yo fucking star, can you grant my damn wish of finding a perfect ring?" the star just twinkled in its place, "I knew it," Hiruma walked off.

As he got closer to his apartment, a streak of red light flew across the sky. Hiruma looked up and saw a blazing red light headed towards him. He ducked down in time and heard a crash of the trashcans behind him. He looked up, and saw a sizzling red light. He walked over to get a closer look. There on the ground, glowing in a soft red light was a ring. It had a silver band and the most beautiful red diamond ever. Hiruma picked it up, and somehow he swore he saw the face of Mamori.

"No fucking way," Hiruma looked up at the sky, the star he wished on earlier had disappeared, "guess wishes do work after all," he gently pocketed the ring, "I guess I'll ask Mamori tomorrow,"

* * *

The school was bustling as ever when Hiruma walked on campus. Asked nearby students, some shuddered in his presence, of where Mamori was. They didn't know. Hiruma continued to walk around searching for Mamori when Argon stepped in his path.

"Hey trash, I need to talk to you?" he said

"Oh yea, fucking dreads? About what?" he knew argon was Mamori, but he didn't realize how much.

"It's about the football team, and what's going to happen once we're gone," Argon replied, "Let's talk in the club house," Argon led the way, and Hiruma followed, getting a bad vibe from him.

They were the only two in the clubhouse.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Hiruma asked, slightly annoyed.

"Give me the ring," Argon demanded.

"What?" Hiruma growled.

"You're fucking ring!" Argon jabbed at him, "I saw you with it earlier when you went asking around where Mamori was, and I want it,"

"No, It's mine, I'm going to use it," Hiruma sneered back.

"Please, like she'll say yes, she'll come to me because I'm the best of the best here in college, strong, handsome, smart, what can a women ask for?"

"A lot of things," Hiruma turned to leave.

"So we're doing it the hard way hmm?"

As Hiruma turned the knob on the door, a blinding pain went through his head and his collapse. The last thing he saw in his blurry vision was Argon, with an evil smirk, and a shovel. Somehow, he thought he heard Mamori calling out for his name.

Then it all went black.


	3. The Good Ship Slavery

Hiruma awoke to something swaying. It was him. He leaned up, feeling groggy. There were whispers going around.

"Hey, he's waking up,"

Hiruma blinked a few times before he realized he was in a cage, "The fuck?!" his hands went to the bar's and shook them. They didn't come loose.

"Hey now, don't go making a ruckus,"

Hiruma turned to see a few more cages behind him, "Where the fuck am I?"

An older looking man, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, answered, "We're on a slave ship,"

"What?!" Hiruma growled_, that fucking dreads had something to do with this._

"Yup, time for introductions, I'm Saito, this guy over hear with the bandage over is Jack. The two girls over there, twins, Sayako and Misao. The guy wearing a general hat is Hayato. There a tons more back behind me," Saito explained, pointing at different cages.

"And what's your name?" one of the twins asked.

Hiruma was silenced for a few seconds, "Hiruma…I have to get out of here,"

Jack laughed, "Well good luck with that, the cage doors are locked,"

"Slavery won't be that bad…probably," a voice chirped from the back. The ship lurched to the side; the cages were locked to the floor, so they went sliding to the left. Hiruma's cage hit the wall. He noticed heavy rain outside.

"Slavery is horrible!" the twins said in unison.

"It's an abomination!" Hayato cried. The ship lurched again, and Hiruma found himself by Jack's cage.

**[Jack]**

_If you're in to pain and agony (Agony)_

**[Saito]**  
_If you love the great workload_

**[Everybody]**  
_Welcome to the Good Ship Slavery  
the misery's all yours  
_

**[Everybody]**  
_Every day begins with slavery (slavery)  
Breakfast in a rusty cup  
Then we all get dull and miserable  
and then we all throw up_

The masters have got the place so hot  
That for your work you've got the rock and roll

**[Saito]**  
_There's never sun!_

**[Twins]  
**_The rats have run!_

**[Jack]**  
_Does anyone remember fun?_

**[Everybody]**  
_No! No! No! No!_

**[Jack]**  
_Just thought I'd ask!_

**[Everybody]**  
_If you're thinking this could never be (Think again!)  
If you're thinking it's the Ritz (Fat chance!)  
Sorry, but the Good Ship Slavery_

**[Hayato]**

_Is a reality_

The ship lurched harder this time, and Hiruma found himself surrounded by the other cages

**[Everybody]**  
_Hiruma, baby, this is the pits!_

**[Hayato]**  
_You sit and think_

**[Twins]**

_And pray you'll sink_

**[Saito]**

_Your muscles shrink,_

**[Jack]**

_You start to stink_

**[Everybody]**  
_And when they slash that unlucky whip  
and drop a bump of some on top  
it's woo!_

Everyday's a total tragedy (Tragedy)  
then the days begin to blow  
getting worked aboard the slavery

**[Hayato]**

_Is a redundancy_

**[Jack]**  
_Is everybody miserable?_

**[Everybody]**  
_Now you're talkin'  
yes, sir!_

Suddenly a huge wave knocked the ship into the air. For a moment everybody was in freefall and then crashed down. _Fuck! _Hiruma grabbed the bars of his cage and yelled out, "Hey! Is anybody out there! I need to get out of this fucking cage!"

"Why do you want to get out so quickly?" Jack asked. The others looked at him as if he was crazy. Hiruma glared.

"There's…someone waiting for me…" he said.

"Oooh! Is it a girl?!" one of the twins said. Hiruma said nothing.

"It is a girl! How lucky!" they confirmed it all on their own. Suddenly the door opened, two large men came through, holding a wiggling bag. A muffled voice came from it. _It must another unlucky fucker…_

The two men dropped the body bag in another cage, and opened it. They then left, and a person came out of the bag. Hiruma couldn't believe it.

"Fucking old man?!" the guy turned around.

"Hiruma? You're in here too?" it was Musashi.

"Oh? You two know each other?" Saito piped up.

"Yea, we went to high school together," Musashi said, he turned to Hiruma, "How did you wind up in here?"

"That fucking dreads, that's how!" Hiruma growled

"What in the world did you do to him to sell you into slavery?!" Musashi exclaimed. Hiruma stayed silent; _do I need to tell him?_

"I…bought a fucking ring," he said slowly.

"Oh, I see," Musashi smiled, "You're going to ask Mamori to marry you?"

"Fucking old man, you're so direct," Hiruma sneered. The ship lurched again.

"At times, yes, but for now, we need to figure out a way to get off the ship and back to Japan," Musashi explained.

"Fuck yeah," Hiruma noticed his pocket turning a slight red. He took the ring out and found it glowing red. He took a look and notice that somehow he can see Mamori walking with her friends.

* * *

"Oh Mamori! Hiruma of all people? He's evil" Wanaka said.

"And he just disappeared out of the blue! If you ask me, he ran away," Maruko said, walking besides Wanaka, "Face it, he's out of your life," Mamori looked down, "But what about Argon, I hear he's available,"

"Maruko, I believe Hiruma will come back," Mamori explained, "and maybe he'll…."

"Are you, Mamori? OMYGOSH! Do you love him?!" Suzuna squealed with delight. Hiruma continued to star at the ring…._what?_

Mamori's face blushed crimson, "I do,"

_I can't believe it,_ Hiruma smiled, _I can't fucking believe it…_

"How can you choose such a devil like Hiruma?!" Wanaka whispered

"Well Hiruma has his traits, besides being known as the devil, he really looks out for other people in his own ways, and-,"

Argon stepped in front of the girls who stopped in their tracks, "Hello Ladies,"

"Argon," they said in unison.

"Do you mind if I talk to Mamori alone?" the girls nodded and left, Argon walked towards Mamori, kneeled on one knee, with a open ring box, Mamori saw the biggest diamond she ever saw, a deep blue, "Mamori, will you marry me?" he asked.

Hiruma seethed with anger at the sight, _oh when I get back…_

Mamori pushed Argon's hand away, "Sorry Argon…I love Hiruma,"

Argon straighten up, "Hiruma? The guy who disappeared on you? I'm deeply sorry for that," he grabbed Mamori's hands, bringing them to his chest, "But since he is nowhere to found, I can be your second choice,"

Mamori pushed him away, "I'm still saying no,"

"It's all right, tell me your answer later, but remember if you keep waiting on him forever, you'll be an old maid before you know it!" Argon walked away.

The image faded away from the ring.

* * *

_I've got to get back before Argon does something to Mamori…._

"Hey, damn old man, I got a plan,"

* * *

A bit a later, a man came down, holding slices of bread. He opened one cage at a time, throwing the bread in.

When he came to Hiruma's, he unlocked it. Hiruma placed a yen coin he had found in his pocket, into the lock. The man moved on to Musashi's cage.

"Well isn't it the new guy," the guy said, "now don't give me any trouble," the man opened the cage, and…Musashi tackled him to the ground. Hiruma burst out of cage, grabbing the ring. The man yelled in alarm. The two ran out the door and were met with five other shipmen who all tried to grab them. Wild wind and rain fell around the boat as Hiruma and Musashi dodged the slaver shipmen.

Hiruma spotted a smaller boat hanging by the side of the boat; it was hitting the side violently as the wind pushed it around, "Fucking old man!" Hiruma's voice was carried off the wind. Musashi barely heard it, but he saw what Hiruma was pointing at. The two ran for the boat, a few men still chased after them.

They jumped into the boat, and it fell straight down into dangerous waters. The ropes were old and weather by the harsh rains the boat met.

The shipmen yelled at them but it was too late. Their little boat was already being carried away by the rough waters. They too tried their best to keep the boat up right as it heaves through the water. A giant wave appeared before them and crashed upon them. Luckily the boat was still upright, but it was sucking away at their strength.

More waves crashed upon them until the capsized.


	4. Don't make me Laugh!

"Where the fuck are we?"

Hiruma awoke to the bright sun shining above. He got up and noticed he was still in the small boat. Musashi was already awake.

"So you're finally awake," he said, turning around to face Hiruma.

"How long has it been?"

"Don't know, maybe a day or two," Musashi looked up at sky and watched to seagulls fly off, "Hey if we follow the direction those birds are flying, we'll probably reach land,"

"We're taking directions from fucking birds now?" Hiruma sneered.

"Birds gotta land sometime,"

"Tsk,"

Musashi was able to break to parts of the top of the boat for the two to use as paddles. The sun blazed hot above them.

"So, I never asked. How the fuck did you get captured?" Hiruma said after some time of silence.

"Well, I'm not sure; I was walking back to my dorm room, when I get hit upside the heade. Next thing I know, I'm struggling to get out of a bag,"

Hiruma grinned, "Well, at least we're on the same boat," he noticed up ahead, there was land, "Hey, land,"

* * *

Argon had asked Mamori to meet him on the roof of the science building, Mamori had noticed their where no railings by the edge. When he saw her walked up, he grabbed her hand and held it up.

"So when shall I announce our engagement?" he said slyly. Mamori shook her hands angrily.

"My answer is still no!" she exclaimed, taking a step back.

"No? No! No?!" Argon yelled then he calmed down, "Oh, your joking aren't you, but of course! HAHAHA!"

The three students that follow him, first laughed uncertainty, then it blew into full laughter.

"Shut up!" Argon yelled and they did.

**[Argon]**

_Don't make me laugh, ha-ha_

_Don't make me laugh, ha-ha_

_My funny friend,_

_Don't make me bend in half,_

_Don't be a card, babe,_

Argon pushed Mamori close to his chest and started to dance with her. Mamori tried to pull away.

_Don't mess with Argon,_

_Don't make me laugh so hard that you __begin__ to ache,_

_Don't make me laugh,_

_Don't pull my leg,_

_May I suggest you would do best to beg,_

_If you say no, miss,_

_If you refuse,_

_This is your notice that I refuse to lose_

_Say yes, my love,_

_And go with a winner,_

_Believe me, that would be wiser,_

_Say no, poor dove,_

Argon twirled her, and as she was an arm's length away, argon grabbed her and leaned her over the edge. Mamori had shock written on her face.

_And you're a shark's dinner,_

_And Hiruma's the appetizer, ha-ha_

_Get the picture?_

_Don't make me laugh, ha-ha_

_Or slap my knee, ha-ha_

_I'm no hyena,_

_So Mamori, What'll it be?_

He grabbed Mamori's hand and twirled her around

_Right this way to the Argon estate,_

_Or write your epitaph, you choose your fate,_

_Don't make me wait,_

_And baby,_

_Don't make me laugh!_

Argon let go of Mamori and she fell on her behind. She crossed her arms and scowled at Argon, but he only laughed.

* * *

Musashi dragged the boat onto the sandy beach, while Hiruma just walked across it. _Now how to get back to Mamori…_

"I think we're back in Japan, I mean, I'm pretty sure we are," Musashi said, walking up to Hiruma.

"We need to find some civilianization, and then get directions," Hiruma walked off the beach and into the grass, going in any direction he wants.

"You never think at times, don't you?"

Hiruma smiled, "I do; only when it's important, my actions speak louder than my words,"

The two kept on walking and walking, through fields and forest's. It took them about a day before they reached a little farm.

"Finally! I'm fucking starved!" they walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a man in his mid-forties.

"Excuse me, can you help us?" Musashi asked.

"_Eh? What are you saying?" _the man replied.

"He speaks English," Hiruma replied, "_Can you help us?_"

"_Oh! Yes, yes! Come on in! I was just making lunch before going out in the fields_," he ushered the two in, "_Don't mind me asking, but are you Chinese?"_

"Japanese," Musashi replied, he can understand a few words of English.

"_Ah, I'm guessing your strangers to these parts,"_ the man replied, "_Oh where are my manners, I'm Geoffrey Spencer, nice to meet you_," he held out his hand, Musashi took it and shake it. Hiruma ignored it.

"Can you us where we are? We're lost," Hiruma explained.

"_Oh, you're in Oregon_," Geoffrey replied. Hiruma and Musashi stared at him wide eye.

"We're in America?!" they both exclaimed at the same time, Hiruma turned on Musashi.

"I knew trying to follow birds was a bad idea! Now look where the fuck we are! America! Of all places!" Hiruma yelled, frustrated.

"Hey, hey calm down!" Musashi calmly replied.

"Ugh! I'll never get back in time!"

"_What are you arguing about?_" Geoffrey ask

"_It nothing, we don't mean to worry you_," Musashi said.

"_Alright, if you two boys need any help, I can help you any way I can_,"

"_Thank you_,"

Hiruma turned to face Geoffrey, "_Where is the nearest airport_?"

"_Why, there one only four hour drive from here_," Geoffrey said, taken back.

"_Good, we need to borrow your car,"_

"_Oh, all right, sure, I'll take you guys myself, the roads twist and turn too much for me to let a bunch of youngsters driving, and my car is old_," he got up, got his keys and walked over to the door, "_Come on lads, times a 'wasting_,"

The two followed him outside, and followed him to his barn. Inside it held an old truck that had rust on its sides. The three loaded up and Geoffrey hit the gear and the truck sped off.


	5. Sometimes I wonder part 2

It was late at night, and Mamori found herself wandering about. Before she knew it she found herself on the roof of her dorm room. She sat on the edge, her feet dangling off, and her hands on the railing.

"Hiruma, where…where are you?"

She stared at the sky, a warm breeze blew past. There was not a single cloud in the sky and the stars shone brightly.

**[Mamori]**

_Sometimes I close my eyes,_

_And say a prayer,_

_That finally today will be the day,_

_I watch the far horizon, no one's there,_

_But somewhere you are safe and on your way,_

_Oh, Hiruma...  
Sometimes I wonder if you're still alive,_

_How could you not survive such a dangerous world out there?_

_Beware my love, Take care, my love, take care_

A single, tear slid down her cheek. "Hiruma," she whispered to the open sky, "Where are you? Argon keeps pushing himself towards me, with all this talk of marriage. It's actually kinda scaring me. I'm afraid Argon will do something soon, I'm just…"

Mamori shook her head gently, "It's no use…" she look go of the railing and walked back to her room.

She opened the door silently, so she would disturb her sleeping roommate. The only light in the room was coming from the door, but it was quickly diminished as she shut it. Tip-toe to her bed, she laid back against her pillow. Her last thought was of hiruma before she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shone brightly through Mamori's window. She blinked a few times, to realize someone was knocking on her door. Wearily getting up, she can see her room mate's bed was empty and messy as usual.

She opened the door to reveal Argon. His eyes lighted up when he saw her, "Well hello there," Mamori rolled her eyes and tried to close the door, but he blocked it with his hand.

"Are you trying to shut me out?" he asked

"Oh how did you know?" she replied sarcastically

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," He looked down at his watch, "I'll come back in ten minutes, and you better be dressed. I'll take you out whether your dressed or not," he smirked as he let the door closed.

'UGH!' Mamori wanted to scream in frustration, 'is there any way I can escape?' she looked out the window to see a three story drop, 'not that way. Guess I'm stuck, I…I better get dress,' she walked over to her closet, and chose an outfit.

Right when she had finished putting on her shoes, Argon knocked on the door. She opened the door slowly, and a hand shot through. Grabbing her wrist, Argon pulled her pulled through the doorway, and towards him.

"You ready?" he smirked. Mamori pushed him away.

"No matter what I say, you'll still force me to go," she grimaced as she followed Argon out of the girl's dorms.

As they walked out, students all over campus watched them and like most students do, gossip.

"I could've sworn…"

"Weren't she and Hiruma going out?"

"Not sure…"

"….weird relationship,"

"….He just disappeared,"

"Crying at night…."

"….took his place…"

"Lovely couple…"

"But…"

Mamori ignored the whispers as she walked beside Argon. He tried to hold her hand, but she evaded him. All he did was smile, to some it was handsome, but to Mamori, it seemed to hide an evil plan.

* * *

Geoffrey dropped them off at the Brookings Airport. Musashi said goodbye while Hiruma walked off to find the nearest desk.

"_Hello, Welcome to Brookings Airport, How may I hope you_?" the attendant at the desk asked, as she saw Hiruma came closer to the desk.

"_I want your fastest plane that's available_," he demanded. Musashi came up beside him.

"_What_?" the attendant responded with surprise. Hiruma slammed a credit card on the desk.

"_I don't fucking care how much it cost! I want your fastest fucking plane now!"_ Hiruma exclaimed. People who were around, stared at him.

"_Please hold on sir,_" The attendant grabbed the desk phone and dialed a number, when the line picked up she started to whisper, "_Ah yes, there is a man here, asking for our fastest plane, yes a jet most presumably, and name? Hold on. Excuse me sir, what is your name?"_ she asked.

"_Hiruma, Hiruma Yoichi, now hurry up_!"

"_Yes, alright_," she went back to the phone, "_Japanese fellow, uh, a Hiruma Yoichi…Sir...Sir? Are you there? What? Are you sure? Oh…Oh alright, I see, thank you,"_ she hanged up, "_Your plane is getting ready now sir. The plane you'll be flying today would be our __Cessna Citation X__ sir, it is waiting in hanger 6, just tell the pilot your destination,"_

Hiruma stormed off, followed by Musashi. They passed all sorts of travelers; people of all races were walking around carrying their bags, rushing to catch their plans, children playing or crying. Hiruma ignored all these as he walked faster to get to his plane.

"What's a Cessna something or another X plane?" Musashi asked.

"A fast plane that can travel 600 fucking miles an hour," Hiruma smirked

"And how far is it from here to Japan?" he asked again

"5,449.4 miles,"

A big blue signed loomed over them, saying Hanger 6. The two walked along the jet way, which led to a door. A tall, man, red hair and glasses waited for them.

"_Hello, I'm Captain Song, and I'll be flying you to wherever you want, and what would that be_?" he asked.

"_Tokyo, Japan_," Hiruma replied, pushing him out of the way. He went to the passenger seats and sat, Musashi followed and sat behind him. Captain Song just nodded his head and went to the pilot seat.

Pressing a couple of buttons, and talking with control tower, they were soon be off and flying towards Japan. Hiruma leaned against his window staring at the sky around the plane.

'when I get back, Argon, you're going to be in a world of pain….Mamori, wait for me,' Hiruma thought. The sun rose higher in the sky, waiting to watch as events enfold.


	6. Looks like I got me a friend

"We'll be landing in Tokyo, Japan, in 20 minutes," a voice said over the intercom. Musashi was aroused from his nap he decided to take. He looked out the window to see the sea beneath them, and land is coming up.

"Home," Musashi breathed. 'Guess it was lucky for me to have met Hiruma when I did, otherwise I would have been gone to slavery,' he looked up over the seats to see Hiruma, his head resting against the window, its blinds were down, but he noticed the hiruma started to awake.

"Hey, we're almost there," he said.

"I heard the fucking pilot," Hiruma growled, still half-asleep. Trying to sleep using a window as a pillow wasn't very comfortable.

Both of them felt the pressure lifted as they slowly landed back onto the ground in Japan. When the pilot gave the ok, the two got up and left the plane. Hiruma staked out into Tokyo international airport. There were more people here than the one they had boarded the plane at.

"Later Damn old man," Hiruma started to walk away, but Musashi grabbed his shoulder.

"Won't you need my help?" he asked

"With what?"

"Getting rid of Argon,"

"Tch, I can take care of him myself," Hiruma shrugged his hand off, "I know how to deal with his god-speed impulses," he walked away.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Hiruma stopped in his tracks; he stared at the scene before him. People rushed by, carrying whatever luggage they had, talking with someone on the other end, everything happening at once. Musashi came by his side, placing his hand once again on his shoulder, "You know, you appear to be a devil on the outside, but the inside, you really do care about things,"

Hiruma glared, "Of course, I'm still human,"

"We get along great, you know, considering you did help me escape that boat, and been friends since middle school,"

"The fuck are you talking about?"

**[Musashi]**

_Look how we get along together,_

_I think it's great the way we blend,_

_You've tried to be as tough as leather,_

_But now I see that's just pretend,_

_We'll find our way through stormy weather,_

_Just you and me, right to the end,_

_Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather,_

_And, gee, it looks like I got me a friend, now you go_

"Hey Hiruma, what do you call a flower before it opens?" Musashi asked

"A what?"

"A flower before it opens,"

"A bud,"

"I never been called a Bud before,"

"Fuck! Stop this damned nonsense!" Hiruma exclaimed, surprising people around them.

**[Musashi]  
**_Look how we get along together_

**[Hiruma]**

_You are incredibly annoying_

**[Musashi]**

_I think it's great the way we blend_

**[Hiruma]**

_You're like a bone stuck in my throat_

**[Musashi]**

_You've tried to be as tough as leather_

**[Hiruma]**

_This isn't something I'm enjoying_

**[Musashi]**

_But now I see that's just pretend_

**[Hiruma]**

_I should have left you on that boat_

**[Musashi]**

_We'll find our way through stormy weather_

**[Hiruma]**

_You want a friend? Go find a fucking snail!_

**[Musashi]**

_Just you and me, right to the end_

**[Hiruma]**

_Or better yet, a wild dog!_

**[Musashi]**

_Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather_

**[Hiruma]**

_Don't call me buddy, you fucking old man!_

**[Musashi]**

_And, gee, it looks like I got me a friend_

**[Hiruma]**

_Not me, you fucker_

**[Musashi]**

_Now you try!_

Musashi walked around Hiruma, but he only got pushed out of the way as Hiruma made his way to the door.

**[Hiruma]**

_When you're a devil, you're a devil_

**[Musashi]**

_You really like me, just admit it_

**[Hiruma]**

_You don't go finding friends to like_

**[Musashi]**

_Alright, I'm gonna quit football for good_

**[Hiruma]**

_Why don't you pack your blasted football?_

**[Musashi]**

_Quit it, admit it!_

**[Hiruma]**

_And take yourself a __healthy__ hike!_

**[Musashi]**

_But you know, you're gonna cause my ending!_

**[Hiruma]**

_They don't have people down in Antarctica_

**[Musashi]**

_I'm leaving, goodbye!_

**[Hiruma]**

_Why don't you go and start a trend!_

**[Musashi]**

_Goodbye Hiruma! _

Musashi started to walk away, but it seems that Musashi got through to him.

**[Hiruma]**

_Damn! I kinda sorta maybe you know..._

**[Musashi]**

_You mean you like me?_

**[Hiruma]**

_A little,_

**[Musashi]**

_You mean it?_

**[Hiruma]**

_Don't push it!_

**[Musashi]**

_Oh, looks like I got me a friend!_

"Just stop already!" Hiruma yelled, a pair of kids jumped in fright.

"Alright, alright," Musashi said with glee, "Now, can I help you with Argon?"

Hiruma pondered the possibilities of having Musashi on his side. _I'll probably will have a better chance at getting back at Argon, but I rather do it alone._

"You're back up, alright?" Hiruma pushed a door open, and stepped outside the airport with Musashi right behind him, "when I need help, you'll help,"

"Alright," he replied.

Hiruma stopped at the curb and gave a low whistle. Suddenly, a yellow cab came rolling by and stopped in front of Hiruma. The driver seat window scrolled down.

"Hello Hiruma sir, where to?" the driver asked.

Hiruma got into the back, and Musashi came in right after him.

"Saikyoudai College, ASAP!" Hiruma growled. The driver put the gear into drive, and stomped on the gas pedal. The cab bucked and drove forward.

The driver zoomed through traffic, passing several red lights and disgruntled drivers. He got a few honks at him, but nothing more, not even a cop car, maybe they somehow knew Hiruma was in the cab.

In no time at all, the cab arrived at the college. Hiruma left a tip as he and Musashi got out. Students, who were wondering outside, caught the sight of Hiruma and started to whisper.

"The devil!"

"H-he's back?!"

"Where he go?" "I don't know, go ask him yourself,"

"What do you think?" "Huh?"

"…What about…"

"…Argon and Mamori…"

The last comment Hiruma heard, perked his interest. He turned his head to the source of the comment, there were two girls whispering, glimpsing at Hiruma. When they realized He was coming towards them, they froze like a deer in a headlight.

"Hey," he said.

"Yes?" one said.

"Where did you go?" the other blurted. Hiruma glared at the two, the shuddered under his gaze.

"Somewhere," he replied, "Now, what did you mean by Argon and Mamori?" he asked.

"Not r-really sure, but I heard that he took her out on a date," one said. Her friend turned to her.

"Oh, wait, I was about to tell you what I heard this morning," she ignored Hiruma's presence to tell her some gossip she heard this morning, "Well I was about to leave my room this morning, when I hear someone knocking across the hall, you know Mamori lives just across from me, so I just peek through my peep hole and I see Argon, Argon in the Girl's dorms!" the girl was ecstatic about this piece of gossip. Her friend glanced at Hiruma, who was listening, "So Mamori, opens the door, he says hello, and she closes the door in his face! But he blocked it with his hand, then he tells her he's going to take her out in ten minutes, oh and he also said he take her whether or not she is dressed,"

The other girl gaped at her friend, "and you didn't tell me this sooner?! That is interesting!" the two continued to chatter among themselves and didn't realize Hiruma had already left.

Hiruma marched straight into school, more students gaped at him, Musashi followed suit. He followed Hiruma to the Girl's dorm and up the stairs. Girls shuffled towards the door, evading Hiruma on his way up to the fifth floor. He walked around, and knocked on a door. Musashi started at the door, sign was on it saying 'Anezaki and Hinata'. Movement can be heard on the other side of the door, a soft click can be heard and the door opened.

A girl appeared with long pink hair and brown eyes. She eyed the two before asking them what they want.

"Where's Mamori?" Hiruma asked.

"Uhm, I think maybe the roof of the school, she's been going there a lot since you just went up and disappeared," she replied coldly.

Hiruma said nothing in reply, but turned his back and walked away, Musashi turned and said thank you before following Hiruma.

The girl poke her head through the doorway, "Watch out, I don't know what's going to happen, I feel something bad might happen, so watch out for Argon, and," she smiled slyly at Hiruma, "Go get Mamori back,"

She closed the door, and Hiruma continued to walk away.


	7. Now and Forever Part 2

Argon pulled Mamori along up the stairs. His grip tightened on her wrist, _if she won't say yes; well…I'll just make it look like an accident. _He kept his eyes on the prize, _I take her out, she stills says no and she stills think about that trash! But she must be mine, or…over the edge._

"A-Argon," Mamori said when they we're near the top, "let go!"

Argon pulled harder, and opened the rooftop door, "Almost there," he smirked, _almost there_.

Bright light streaked through the opened door, and the two stepped out. Mamori struggled to get out of his grip, but he only held on tighter.

"Argon, please, you hurting me,"

"Come on," he said, "Just yes to me, and your life will go on forever with me,"

"Like I said before, No!"

"Fine then, let it be that way," Argon pushed Mamori away from him. She struggled a bit, before catching her balance, "you'll be mine one way or another," he grabbed her hand, and pulled her close.

"Fucking dreads, you better get away from my girlfriend,"

Argon turned to see Hiruma, leaning against the wall right beside the door. He didn't notice him earlier because he was on the side of where the door opens. Argon growled.

"H-Hiruma!" Mamori cried. Hiruma glanced at her, but he turned all his attention to Argon.

"So, you somehow escaped slavery," Argon sneered. Mamori gasped, _S-slavery?!_

"Thanks to a…friend…we got out," Hiruma replied, "Found ourselves in America, boarded a plane, and came right back here. And here we are, you, me, and your fucking hands on my girlfriend," Hiruma glared.

"Oh?" Argon removed his hand off Mamori, and it found its way across her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, "Continue to talk, and I'll be all over her," Argon smirked, his fingers tapped on her shoulder.

Hiruma lost his cool, marched towards them, swinging his left hand, he punched Argon. He straggled back while Hiruma grabbed Mamori and pulled her behind him.

"You…Trash!" Argon swung, but Hiruma ducked. Hiruma then did an uppercut, hitting Argon square in the jaw.

Mamori stood back, hands covering her mouth, watching the fight in silence. The duke started to duke it out, when Musashi came through the door. Seeing the two fighting, he stepped in between them.

"Fucking old man!" Hiruma growled.

"Get out of my way!" Argon yelled.

"You'll only get in more trouble if you two fight," Musashi kept the two at arm's length. The two leaned over Musashi's arms, and growled threats at each other.

"Too bad you came back, I was about to have a little fun with your girlfriend," Argon sneered.

"Oh yeah, you perverted dreads. You won't ever touch her again, or I'll rip your arms off," Hiruma snarled.

"Rah!" Argon tried to grab Hiruma, but Musashi pushed him back. He landed on his rear, Musashi and Hiruma stared down at him.

"Let's go," Hiruma said. He turned and walked away, as he got nearer to Mamori; he grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her along. Musashi just smiled at the two. Argon got up and stared at them.

"I never lose," he hissed, "and I won't now. I get what I want," he lunged towards Mamori, yanking her away from Hiruma. He pushed her towards the edge, she stumbled, but she caught herself right when she was on the edge. Then as luck would have it, a strong gust of wind blew, and she lost her footing, as she was about to fall, Argon grabbed her wrist.

"Come any closer, and she falls!" they were five stories up, and if anyone fell from that height it would mean death, or many, many broken bones.

Hiruma glared at Argon, even one step and he'll probably let her go, _think, think!_

"You," Argon directed at Musashi, "I want you to leave,"

Musashi glared at Argon, and then glanced at Hiruma, who nodded. Not turning his back, Musashi walked backwards to the door, not taking his eyes of Mamori. Waiting a few moments after Musashi disappeared behind the door, Argon turned his attention back to Hiruma.

Smirking, he pulled Mamori back towards him and safe from the edge. Hiruma took a few steps closer, but stopped in his tracks. Argon had brought Mamori close, and kissed her.

Mamori's eye went wide, and she tried to push him off of her, but he held closer, trying to get deeper, trying to feel something, maybe a spark. One of Argon's hands had started to wonder, and well, tried to fondle. Hiruma took long strides and suckered punched Argon, he stumbled backwards, but he lost his footing when he came to the edge, and fell. Hiruma and Mamori went to the edge to see him caught in a tree.

Mamori stared down, but found herself being twirled around, facing Hiruma, and embracing a deep kiss. Her eyes started to droop as she kissed back. Hiruma broke the embrace, "Mamori," he whispered. He stared at her with his emerald green eyes, and she stared back with eyes as blue as the sky.

"I've been wanting to tell you this, we've known each other for seven years, and," he got down on one knee, and taking out of his pocket, a silver ring with a red diamond. Mamori covered her mouth with her hands, as the beauty of the ring hit her, "Will you fucking marry me?"

"Hiruma…Yoichi. I would have married you without out the ring, for it's the person who is more important,"

"Oh?" Hiruma stood up and wrapped his arms around Mamori, "Is that so? Then maybe I didn't have to go all that way for a ring," he was about to throw the ring off the roof, but Mamori reached for it, and put it on her finger, admiring it.

"I never said I didn't want it," she said.

"Tsk," Hiruma was about to lean and kiss her again, but then Musashi came charging through the door. Mamori blushed red, "Damn old man, way to ruin the mood,"

Musashi stood there for a second before he realized what he done, he grinned, "Sorry, but where's Argon?"

Hiruma nodded towards the edge. Musashi ran over, wondering if he'll see a broken body, but no, he watched as Argon tried to untangle himself from the tree's limbs.

Mamori grabbed Hiruma's hand and pulled him towards the door, "Come on, Suzuna will be excited about this news,"

"Are we going to tell everyone?" he inquired.

"Nope," she replied, "but Suzuna will,"

* * *

_One perfect moment,_

_Just one humble stone,_

_But oh, what a stone can do,_

_It means that I have one love forever, And one love alone,_

_A now and forever with you_

Now and forever,

_As sure as the sky, As long as the ocean roars,_

_I'll love you in a way that I'll never, Begin to outgrow,_

_I'll now and forever be yours_

from this blessed day (From this blessed day),

_For this whole life through (All this whole life through),_

_Starting when we say "I do",_

_Forever and ever and ever_

Now and forever, Just one humble stone,

_But oh, what a stone can do,_

_It means that I have one love forever,_

_And one love alone,_

_A now and forever with you_

from this blessed day (From this blessed day),

_All this whole life through (For this whole life through),_

_Starting when we say "I do",_

_Forever and ever and ever_

Now and forever (Now and forever),

_As sure as the snow,_

_As long as the ocean's blue,_

_I'll love you in a way that I'll never, Begin to outgrow,_

_A now and forever and ever,_

_And ever and ever and ever,_

_And ever and ever with you,_

_Now and forever (Now and forever)_


End file.
